The End
by Braylor
Summary: What if he was pushed to far? Would he go back? Dark and Powerful Harry


Harry Potter sat in his cell in Azkaban, looking at nothing. Why? Why did they betray him?

_Flashback_

"_The trial for Harry James Potter, for the murder of Cedric Diggory, shall begin. At the end of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry James Potter, Heir to the title of Lord Potter, came back with the body of Cedric Diggory, claiming that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned. But later on, it was proven that the killing curse Avada Kedavra was used. Now, the first witness shall be Draco Malfoy" Minister Cornelius Fudge stated._

_Malfoy walked up and sat down._

"_Mr Draco Malfoy, tell us. Do you think that Mr. Potter can kill others?"_

_Malfoy smirked._

"_Yeah, I do think so, for in our second year after I'd summoned a snake, he spoke the dark language of the snakes and ordered it to attack a Hufflepuff student. He could very easily kill"_

"_Thank you. Your witness" the Minister offered, looking at Harry's attorney, William Paris._

"_Mr. Malfoy, is it true that you have always been enemies of my client?"_

"_Well, yes"_

"_But then, should we believe what you have to say, when Severus Snape, Hogwarts' own Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House, signed a piece of paper stating that after Mr. Potter spoke to the snake, it stopped?"_

"_Well, you weren't there, and also, it was surprising. Potter, the Golden Boy, actually speaking Salazar Slytherin's family trait? It's the Mark of a Dark Wizard, so of course he could do it!"_

"_That's enough, Mr. Paris" the Minister stated, looking at the guy "Next witness shall be…"_

"_But your honour, I'm not finished yet"_

"_Yes you are! Aurors, take him out" the Minister ordered, smirking._

_Potter was already knocked out, so nothing could defend him._

"_I sentence this traitor to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban"_

_Flashback Ends_

It had been terrible. He had woken up with the sounds of his mother's dying words and that alone made him realize that he was there. He had cried for many hours non stop, but then he just stopped. He had then promised himself that he would NEVER cry. He had trained to the point that he was a god among magical beings, manipulating anything and everything around him, and so, today, his sixteenth birthday, he would escape.

Looking around, he smirked as he saw the Aurors. Poor fools.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0. His cell door was ripped off its hinges, thrown right into the Aurors, killing them. Smirking, Harry floated out and began to float to the exit until he saw a whole line of Aurors with Fudge, Dumbledore, and a few other people from both the Ministry and the School.

"Harry, you shouldn't have done this. What you are doing is of Dark Magic" Dumbledore stated.

"Silence! Dumbledore, I never gave you permission to say my name, so you shall call me Mr. Potter. Also, Dark Magic? There's no such thing, although I found a way out. You see, there is a Mastery known as the True Dark Arts Mastery, and by law, the Ministry can do nothing against me! I challenged my former Master, and I won. I am now Immortal until my own student kills me. I can use any spell, even the Unforgivables. Now, Dumbledore, what should I do with you?" Harry smirked and looked at them before he shot out a spell from his hand. The moment it hit the old man, he screamed "How does it feel, Dumbledore, seeing your worst fears?" with that, he disappeared just as Dumbledore fainted.

Reappearing in front of a house, he smirked as he saw a few Death Eaters. Using his magic, he covered his body in a pitch black robe and then walked forward.

"What is your business here?"

"Take me to your lord" he ordered, sending out a 'Trust Me' ward. They nodded before one went to ask their master for what they should do. After a few minutes, the man came back out and nodded, so they led him to see their Master, Lord Voldemort. One of them knocked on a snake engraved door, and they heard enter, so they did. Walking in, Harry smirked as he saw Nagini, that snake and familiar of the so called Dark Lord. Sitting down on an offered chair, he spoke

"So, Lord Voldemort. I would say that it is an honour, but from what I've seen in your servants' minds, you don't deserve their loyalty" he stated, giving an unseen smirk.

_Crucio!_

The spell did not reach him, for the spell just vanished in mid air while Harry stood up.

"I come here just to give some information, and this is what happens!" his anger could be felt, especially when black flames burst from him.

Voldemort could only step away, for this person knew of the Dark Arts, possibly even more than he does.

"Fine. What's your information?"

Calming down, he looked at Voldemort.

"As I'm sure you know, Harry Potter was arrested for the murder of Diggory. Now, what they shall not tell is that today, he escaped"

"How do you know this?"

Harry removed his hood, allowing the Dark Lord to see his face. Immediately, Voldemort had his wand pointed at Harry's chest.

"I'm not here to fight, but to make an alliance between us. Together, those fools shall not know what hit them!" Harry stated, his waist length hair moving to the flow of his power.

At that moment, an alarm went off. Running alongside Voldemort, he saw Dumbledore.

"Goody goody, some fun!" Harry said, making a few Death Eaters give him a look.

"Harry, you must come back! These people are…"

"SILENCE!" Harry screamed, his full power exploding from him. The planet began shaking from the force of his power as a few statues, that looked like warriors of old, that were aligning the walls came to life "I hold the power, Dumbledore, not you! I'm the Dark Arts Master and rightful Dark Lord! Now, my warriors. ATTACK!" The stone creations that he brought to life rushed forward and began killing the enemy.

"Attack as well, my Death Eaters!" Voldemort ordered, and they began casting spells.

Harry was running in between the enemy and killing them while the Death Eaters cast the Killing Curse over and over again. Finally, once the final enemy fell down, Harry walked towards Voldemort.

"Now, Voldemort, you have a choice. We either work together, or you die. You choice"

"We shall work together. After all, soon the Ministry shall be ours!"

Nodding Harry walked to the nearby graveyard, and seeing statues of Death and other, he brought them to life, a smirk on his face.

Nothing could stop them. The statues were magic resistant and so protected the Death Eaters while they cast devastating spells. It was an almost too easily finished battle When the Ministry fell, the witches and wizards went to Hogwarts, but even the great school couldn't hold them off. Lord Voldemort took control of the Ministry and Harry Potter took control of Hogwarts. He kept the school the same, except that only his handpicked teachers taught. All of his fake friends died while he got new friends. Voldemort and Harry meet regularly to train each other, realizing that there was a loophole in the Mastery, for neither was the student, and so they both got Immortality. They slowly yet surely took over the world, but only the magical side was taken, leaving the muggle side alone. After all, they had plenty of slaves to do with as they wished. They reached a point that many people were calling them The le Fays, after Morgan le Fay. No one could stop them. They controlled all magic. There is nothing that could be done, and it was all Dumbledore's fault. Many died within just a few months of their take over. All Ministries were ruled by Lord Voldemort, while all magic schools were controlled by Harry Potter. Nowhere was safe, and in the end, nothing could be done.

THE END

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

This is a replacement for the End. I ended the Poll and found no one to have voted, so I decided to replace some.


End file.
